Geoff and Bridgette's Wedding
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: <html><head></head>Geoff and Bridgette are in the process of getting married but when Geoff and Bridgette invites their friends plus the Revenge of The Island cast and the Pahkitew Island cast...god knows what will happen...anyway a re-write of Mike and Zoey's 'Perfect' Wedding which is by Applause2014 and THE NIGHTS RAGE as they both gave me permission and I'm grateful for. Enjoy!</html>
1. The Engagement

Geoff and Bridgette's Wedding.

**Disclaimer: This is a revamp of the same story that I never got off the ground P.S. this takes places around the summer of 2015. Another thing I would like to thank Applause2014 and THE NIGHTS RAGE for letting me rewrite their story **

It was a start of another day. It was going to be a day that would become special and mark the beginning of the three longest weeks in Geoff Michaels and Bridgette Frihart's life.

The day started off warm and sunny. In Blanton hotel building in Los Angeles, California housed a couple that were far happier than anyone on the face of the earth. Geoff Michaels woke up to the smell of an early morning breakfast consisting of a veggie omelet, turkey bacon, and water. He rose up from the bed in the hotels second room and walked to the kitchen. There, he saw his girlfriend Bridgette Frihart setting the table and putting their breakfast onto the plates.

"Good morning Bridgey-Bear." Geoff said as he kissed Bridgette on the lips.

"Good morning Geoffy. How are you this morning?" replied Bridgette.

"I am wonderful. Thank you for making breakfast and do you remember what today is?" Geoff asked her.

"June 19, 2015?" Bridgette asked him.

"Nope. Try again." Geoff said to her.

"Is today the surf-off?" Bridgette asked him.

"Wrong!" Geoff said as he giggled

"I give up Geoffy. What is so special about today?"

"Today marks 7 years that we have been together, Bridgette."

"Yes! You are the only man that I will ever love Geoff." Bridgette said to him.

"And you are the only woman that I will ever love Bridgey Bear." Geoff said to her.

Geoff and Bridgette than kissed each other. Then they started making out on the table as moans were heard and they were getting serious with it until a beeping sound came onto Geoff's cell phone.

Geoff groaned as he pulled his phone out. "Dang it…sorry babe…I got to get ready for work." he said as he separated from her.

"I understand, Go get ready." Bridgette said to Geoff

Geoff smiled as he went back to his back to his room and got his best clothes from his suitcase. "You remember our dinner date for tonight?" Geoff said as he started changing.

"Yes I remember Geoff." Bridgette answered back putting his food on the table.

"I'm gonna go down to beach for a while. Your food's on the table." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"See you tonight." After leaving the aftermath show, He made many wise and successful investments that made his thousands turn into millions and then into billions. He made numerous donations to the needy, then cancer research, and Autism Research, which made him one of the most beloved of the wealthy class. In his own opinion life was perfect.

_**Later that day **_

"Another day, and another half million put to good use with the stadium project." Geoff said as he made his way to a local jewelry store.

Inside the store, he went to the ring department and waited. Finally, the jeweler called for him and said,

"Here you go Mr. Michaels, one diamond engagement ring."

"Thanks, Matt. Do you think that she will like it?"

"Trust me, Mike. She will love you for this ring. It is the best ring I have ever crafted."

"That is all I needed to hear, she is going to be totally surprised when she receives this. For we have only be in our relationship for seven years. Do you think I am ready?"

"Follow your heart, Geoffrey. It will tell you the truth."

"Thanks Matt and I'll call you to tell you what happened."

After Geoff left, he walked to a restaurant called the_ Ocean Blue. _That was Bridgette's favorite place to eat. He waited until the manager came out and greeted him.

"Hey Geoff how are you?" DJ said as he was the Manager.

"I'm good dude." Geoff replied.

"So what brings you here? You are here for the lunch special? That is a favorite of Bridgette's."

"No thank you. Listen, tonight is mine and Bridgette's seven year anniversary of our relationship and I was wondering if we could have the best seat in the house." Geoff explained to DJ.

"Dude I would do anything for my friend and I mean anything." answered DJ.

"Thanks, you are the best and I'll see you tonight." Geoff said as he left the restaurant.

Geoff returned to the hotel. According to the doorman Bridgette went out and wouldn't be back until later so he decided to check on his investments on his computer and to no surprise his ever growing fortune was getting even bigger. After he was done he was still nervous as a kindergartener going through his first day of school, for he wanted this night to be perfect.

_"Calm down Geoffrey. You are just purposing to Bridgette. But will she say yes to me or laugh it off by saying no?" _thought Geoff as he was walking back and forth though the living area.

Eventually, he calmed down and relaxed. He to his room and picked out the suit that he was going to wear for his evening date with Bridgette. It was a black suit with black shoes and a pink tie with his cowboy hat. He decided to go on and get ready, since he had nothing to do. It was a good thing that he decided to take a shower, for as soon as he got out and got dressed, Bridgette returned.

"Hi sweetheart." Geoff said as he kissed Zoey on the check.

"Hey Geoffy." Bridgette replied as she went to kiss him.

"How was your day babe?" Geoff asked her.

"Pretty good. I met with some old friends and went to see a movie. Give me about 45minutes and I should be ready for our dinner date."

"Ok. I can wait." Geoff

It seemed to be an eternity for Geoff. Those 45 minutes were the longest 45 minutes in his life. He remembered to put the ring in his coat pocket, for that was the whole purpose of the dinner; for him to purpose to Bridgette. When Bridgette came out, all of that waiting was worth waiting for. She wore a baby blue evening gown that draped her body and had her hair up in a bun (something that she rarely does). Geoff looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"You look amazing, Bridgette!" Geoff said while in his spellbound state.

"Thanks!" she said as he received a kiss to give him out of his spell.

They both walked to the restaurant and Geoff was a gentleman by allowing Bridgette to enter first. They walked up to where DJ was, and he said:

"Hey guys! Wow, you two look fantastic tonight!"

"Well, I thought that Zoey should come to the finest restaurant in Toronto that is also her favorite one."

"Well, if you two will follow me, you will have the best seats in the house."

DJ led the couple to a table that had a view of the city, and what a view it was. He gave them two menus and said to them:

"A waiter should be here soon to take your orders."

As soon as DJ left, Geoff took Bridgette's menu away from her.

"What was that for?" she asked while trying to grab it back.

"Tonight, I am ordering for both of us." Mike said. "And I will not take NO for an answer. This is my treat for both of us, so you pick out what you want."

After a while, the waiter came and took their orders. Geoff ordered the duck a la orange, with the cod fish and with red wine. Bridgette took a salad with a side of lemon salmon and tea. They had to wait only 5 minutes before their food came. What a wonderful meal they had and for desert, they had a divine chocolate cheesecake. While eating, Mike said to a waiter:

"Can you go get DJ for me?"

The waiter rushed off to find DJ and Geoff asked Zoey a serious question:

"Bridgette, what do you want to do for the rest of your life?"

"It's been my dream of becoming a pro surfer and helping with animals like a veterinarian." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Very good. Bridgette close your eyes for me, okay?" Geoff

"Okay Geoff." she said as she closed her eyes.

Geoff reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the ring. He held up and said to Bridgette:

"Open your eyes." Geoff said to Bridgette

Bridgette opened up her eyes, to see a ring in front of her.

_"Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?" _Bridgette asked herself.

Geoff than placed the ring on Bridgette's finger and told her,

"Bridgette Frihart, I love you more than everything, you are my everything. You are the only girl that I have ever loved and so…will you marry me?"

"Yes! YES, YES, YES I will marry you!" Bridgette yelled as she went to hug Geoff.

They both started crying, for they were filled with so much happiness and love as God blessed them with a marriage on the way as they hugged and kissed each other and everyone in the restaurant clapped their hands in celebration and cheered. Bridgette looked at the ring and said "This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received."

She was right. The ring had a lovely diamond in the center and it was surrounded by the birthstones of Geoff and Bridgette. On the inside of the ring, as Bridgette later saw, Geoff had engraved: _I Will Always Love You Forever._

DJ appeared not to long after Geoff purposed to Bridgette. He looked at the couple and said to them,

"You wanted me. So, what do you want?"

Geoff looked at Bridgette; Bridgette looked at Geoff and they both said:

"We want to inform you that we are getting married!"

"Really? Congratulations, you two!" DJ said to the newly engaged couple.

"Thank you. I am the happiest guy right now." Geoff said as he wiped some remaining tears

"And, I am the happiest girl right now." Bridgette said as she some remaining wiped tears from her face.

"I am so happy for you two." DJ said to Geoff. "When will the wedding be?"

"We will settle that tomorrow. Now, we have head back to the hotel and pack, we're going home tomorrow morning. Where is the bill?"

"Oh no, Geoff. I am paying for the dinner. You two just go on and enjoy the rest of your night."

"Are you sure DJ?" Bridgette asked the brick house.

"Of course I'm sure Bridgette. Leave the bill to me." DJ said to Bridgette.

"Wow! Thanks!" the couple said as they left.

It was a beautiful night and the stars were making love to the universe. Bridgette leaned on Geoff's arm, smiling the happiest smile that a girl could smile. Geoff was looking at his girlfriend with all of his love, being the happiest guy alive. They didn't know it yet, but the next two weeks were to be the longest weeks in their entire lives and the madness would start the following morning.

**Okay listen first of all I give credit to Applause2014 and THE NIGHTS RAGE as they gave me permission to re-write "Mike and Zoey's 'Perfect' Wedding" so thank you guys very much and I promise to get everything right and to make it my own way but I am not perfect.**

**Read and review.**


	2. Arriving at the Mansion

Arriving at the Mansion Island.

**Disclaimer: Okay guys…here I am once again with the second chapter of the story and this time around Geoff and Bridgette invites all of their friends for the wedding including the cast of TDORTI (Revenge of The Island) and TDPI (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) as well…well not every cast member from TDPI just the ones they would like best…anyway they all meet at Geoff and Bridgette's mansion which has a lake and it is going to be phenomenal so check it out and enjoy!**

"I can't believe that Geoff and Bridgette are finally getting married." Trent said leaning on the hand rail of the yacht as he looked at the water.

"I can't believe they invited every Total Drama contestant to the wedding even the ones they never even met before like Lightning." Gwen replied to Trent.

"It's pretty amazing than Geoff and Bridgette bought this 'mansion' I can't wait to see it." Harold added.

"It should be my mansion with an island. If that Feral weirdo hadn't robbed me of the briefcase." Heather said as she was upset.

"Heather you know something…I'm not feral anymore eh." Ezekiel said to the Queen Bee.

"Just be thankful they were nice enough to invite us to the wedding Heather." Alejandro said to Heather within a cool voice.

"Even though I don't know them well from what I know is that they are really nice people and I am so proud of what Geoff has done since he became rich…on the other hand I would love to see them get married." the moon child told everyone.

"Waste of the Sha-Money he's a fucking idiot." responded Lightning. Dawn glared daggers at the arrogant not humbled athlete.

"I'm only coming because Geoff talked to my parole officer." Duncan said to Courtney

"Guess something's never change." Courtney replied to Duncan.

Max and Scarlett were just talking.

"Why are we even going to this stupid wedding?" Max asked her.

"Because two people are getting together in holy matrimony." Scarlett said to him.

"I see that maybe we should take over the wedding." Max said to her.

"Nah…the odds are 45 Trillion to one that we will ever work together again." Scarlett said to him as Noah was sitting down on a chair.

Noah was reading a book the entire time.

"To be or not to be…that is the question…" Noah said as he was reading Hamlet by William Shakespeare.

"Um guys, Izzy jumped into the ocean again." sighed Owen.

"I'm queen of the sea." Izzy said as she did back strokes.

"I'll get the life-preserver." Harold said while Izzy was lifting her legs up.

"Would someone please tie that to a chair or something?" Amy said as her face looked like as if it was going to throw up.

Once when Izzy was caught and tied up to a chair, Jasmine said:

"Mate, this mansion should be ace. I mean, no small koala of a host who wants to torture us and we get to shoot through him." Jasmine said as shoot through means leave in Aussie slang

"Free at last! Thank fucking goodness!" Noah replied within a tone that was really sarcastic.

"Don't worry about Noah, Jasmine. His aura indicates that he wants to have sex with a girl but he is too cold hearted to warm up."

"How did you know that?!" Noah said as he was pretty shocked.

"I can read auras and see into the future. Any more questions?"

Noah just stood there with his jaw drop and his eyes were like big baboons butts. When he left, the other teens started to laugh their heads off.

"Geoff…this is going to be fun man." Cody said as he went back to making out with Sierra.

All of the teens walked onto the dock. Geoff and Bridgette stopped short. When she closed her parasol, she and Courtney screamed in joy and ran toward each other. When they finally ran up to each other, tears were running down their faces.

"It is so great to see you Courtney!" Bridgette said as she pulled her best friend into a deep hug.

"It has been way too long!" the C.I.T. replied as the both of them started laughing their heads off.

"What can be so funny?" Beth and Lindsay asked at the same time.

"Way too long my foot! We stay in touch more than with any other person I know!" Bridgette said as she caught up with Geoff.

"Everyone, welcome to our private mansion and a private island." Mike said to the party of teens.

"No way those amateurs got this mansion in Hollywood…not a chance in hell!" Blaineley said as she was pissed off.

"How did you get this place?" Cody said while his eyes shined like diamonds.

"Well something that you all should know is that…my uncle Leon died and I inherited an Island. I got a job after I graduated college having my own catering business and I managed to make successful investments in the stock market and built myself a fortune. Once when I had my fortune, I built the mansion on the island and with the pool, flower gardens and a tropical bird sanctuary. The rest of the island is nothing but lush jungle which is home to many animals."

"Geoff, I want to thank you for helping out with the saving of the rain forests but how did Bridgette end up on the mansion that has a lake and an island?!"

"I am very glad that you asked Cody. About a week after I moved into the mansion. I felt lonely, like as if something was missing. Me and Bridgette had been dating online for at least almost 6 years now. So I asked her to move in with me and-"

"I accepted. I felt like that it was time for me to move on and be with the man that I love." finished Bridgette as she and Geoff leaned in for a kiss.

Most of the teens found it romantic when they kissed. However, Blaineley was going to lunge for Bridgette but had to held back by LeShawna, Courtney and Gwen.

"So, can we see the island?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course you can, come on we'll give you a tour."

Geoff and Bridgette showed the teens their island. The teens were taken away by the beauty of the tropical island. Waterfalls, palm trees and white sandy beaches made it look like a bit of a lost treasure. They also saw the bird shelter that Geoff was financing. Trent and Gwen were having a field day with it that they didn't want to leave but decided to come back at some point.

Geoff and Bridgette saved the mansion for last. When the other teens saw the gigantic mansion for the first time, their eyeballs almost popped from their heads.

The mansion was a four story western style house with a pool, barbecue pit, and a huge garden filled with lots of flowers and vegetables. Geoff and Bridgette led them up the massive front steps and the door opened for them. The teens walked right behind them unable find words to describe it.

"Welcome to my mansion. First thing I am going to do is to let you all settle in. All of those who are a couple go to Geoff."

Gwen/Trent, Lindsay/Tyler, Alejandro/Heather, Courtney/Duncan and Sam/Dakota all went to Bridgette

"All of the others come to me." Geoff said as the other teens went to him.

"Alright, this is what going to happen. There are three suites on the second floor, one is for me while the other is for Bridgette. All single people will be sleeping on that floor. On top of that, me and Bridgette will get to pick who our roommates are."

The people of the singles club cheered at Mike. The couples looked not happy but Bridgette said to them:

"That is where I come in. You all will be sleeping on the third floor where there are six suites up there, one for each couple. For my sleeping partner, I pick Courtney."

"I pick Duncan." Geoff said to his best friend.

Both Duncan and Courtney high fived each other while the other teens looked on.

"Go pick your rooms...now."

The teens dashed off to their floors. All of the couples made a mad dash for the third floor, where they found suites that were more luxurious than a five star hotel. The single people on the second floor found their rooms to be more like a palace than a simple room. However, Geoff and Bridgette's suites were the most luxurious bedroom in the whole house.

After unpacking, the teens got settled in and changed. The girls changed into tropical dresses while the guys either wore tropical button up shirts, sleeveless shirts or no shirt at all. The teens had some free time and wondered through the mansion and they found a huge gaming/entertainment room that suited everyone. They had just got to enjoy the room when a loud bugle was blown.

"What the hell was that?" Blaineley asked.

"I believe that was the signal for lunchtime." Owen said as his stomach growled.

"I guess we go, for I am pretty hungry myself." Tyler said to Owen.

All of the teens walked down into the dining room where they found 2 buffets of food on the table along with water, sodas and wine. They quickly found their seats and soon enough, Geoff and Bridgette entered. Bridgette was still wearing the sundress but Geoff was now wearing tropical clothing. Geoff went to one end of a long dining room table and sat and Bridgette went to the other. When she was seated, Mike spoke to the other teens.

"Before we eat I would like to say this dudes and dudettes…I hope you all enjoy this meal for lunch. If you think that is a buffet, wait until you see what is for dinner. Go on and enjoy the food and drinks." Geoff said as the meal started.

What a meal the teens had! A huge of selection of salads, meats, entrées and desserts. The teens were sitting and chatting away after the staff had collected what was left of the meal, which was hardly anything expect for dirty dishes. The teens groaned with contempt, all of them full even the mighty Owen couldn't eat another bite then they heard a growl.

"Um Geoff? Do you own any dogs?" Harold asked.

"No, I do not. Why ask?"

"Because, there are pairs of dogs in here!" Harold yelled as he was scared like a meerkat about to be mauled by a hyena.

"AHHHHH!" Beth screamed.

All of the teens climbed onto the table and the dogs surrounded the table. The teens were afraid that the dogs would eat them until they heard a familiar laugh.

"It that who I think it is?" Duncan said.

Sure enough, Duncan was right. All of the teens gasped as Chef entered the room. He was wearing a security outfit and was laughing his head off.

"CHEF HATCHET?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Really Chef?" Geoff said to Chef.

"Sorry Geoff. I couldn't help myself" Chef said to him.

"SHA-Wait a minute! How did Chef get on the island/mansion? Lightning would like to know."

"Okay look. Chef needed a job and I felt bad for him. After the mansion was built I needed some security and so I offered the position to Chef and-"

"I accepted it, and am I glad I did. I love it here and you get a 4 month paid vacation per year." Chef said to everyone.

Most of the teens were actually glad that Chef was head of security. For that meant that they would be safe from unwanted visitors to the island.

"But what's with the dogs?" Duncan questioned.

"I know every breed of dog but I've never seen dogs like those." Cameron said teetering between fear and intrigue.

"Two of my troops, gotten more out eating dinner. They are the perfect meld of the biggest, nastiest, and loyalist dogs on the planet and trained as well as a army commando unit. They follow every order to the letter and will not stop until they complete said order or I call them off. At ease troops!" and just like that the two large dogs stopped growling and sat down.

"My kind of canines." Brick said marveling at the dog's obedience.

The rest of the day was a breeze for Chef and the teens. Pool party, game room, surfing and a luxurious dinner made the teens realize that they were having the time of their lives. Geoff and Bridgette were the happiest of all. Tomorrow was when they would start to plan their wedding but they decided that today was a celebration of their engagement.

After a fun day, all of the teens were ready for bed. They all went to bed at the same time, which was quite a surprise for most of them. The singles went to their rooms and the couples went to their suites. Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan and Courtney were the last four to go to bed. Geoff and Duncan went into their room after telling the ladies good night and the girls did the same.

However, it was not too long after everyone was asleep that moans could be heard and they were loud ones. Geoff just looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes. He could hear a queen bee's moans and a Dumb Blonde's moans. He looked at Cameron, who was dead asleep, and he thought to himself:

_"Dang man…how can he sleep like that? Those moans of sexual pleasure are sure loud and turning me on into asking Bridgette to having sex with me but…How can anyone sleep through them? I wish I was doing that already but if I can wait just a bit longer than these urges might go away? I wonder how Bridgey is doing."_

Bridgette was not any better than Geoff. She could hear the lion like cries of pleasure that were from a Spanish archvillian, and a jock who sucked at sports, and she looked over at Courtney and saw that her best friend was sleeping peacefully. She, on the other hand, was tossing and turning like a fish out of water.

_"Why did they have to do this tonight? I love Geoff and my sexual urges are killing me. It's bad enough that we are waiting but to hear these moans of pleasure are making matters worse. I just hope Courtney can help us in a heartbeat before we both do it before marriage and end up regretting it. Gosh, I just hope that we ALL can SLEEP TONIGHT." _

Eventually_, _the pleasure moans and cries died down. Geoff and Bridgette were finally able to sleep with the moon as white as snow. They both hoped that tomorrow would be an easy day, for they were going to start the planning process. Little did they knew that all hell was going to break lose and that it would start tomorrow and it was going to be a long road ahead on getting ready for the wedding.

**That was a bit difficult because of I was inspired by the island/mansion so I had to put a different story into it…read and review everyone as the wedding planning starts and Geoff and Bridgette tells their parents.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
